


54 Years

by Whov1an562



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Anniversary, Doctor Who 54th Anniversary, Ficlet Collection, Multi, anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: A few ficlets celebrating 54 years of the best show (+ awesome spin offs) on TV. Happy anniversary everyone :)





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Doctor Who for everything you have done for me. This is my way of saying thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose sends her mum a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Doctor Who for everything you have done for me :)

Dear Mum

Today was a great day. I went out with Mickey, the Doctor and this other guy called Captain Jack. We went to Cardiff, and there was this… alien, who was actually hiding as the mayor! She had this big plot, to blow up the earth. But… like usual… the Doctor managed to save the day, like usual. He’s brilliant, Mum. I wish you two’d fight less, it would be quite nice to have… I dunno, lunch or something without an argument. The TARDIS kind of… regressed her to an… egg, but this egg looked like it had worms sticking out of it, or tentacles or something. It was a good thing that you weren’t there, you’d’ve fainted, and then we took her back to Raxacoricofallapatorius. It took AGES for me to learn how to say it! The Doctor’s said that we’re off to this planet called Sterlana, which he told me was the “planet of the PR firms”. I’ll email soon.

Love Rose  
Just to say… I’m worried that Mickey’s mad at me. Please… just check he’s alright. Thank you X


	2. Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara's Diary

Dear Diary 23rd November  
Sorry, I haven't posted in ages. It's been... hectic. I've barely managed to keep up with my own life, let alone my diary entries.  
It’s my birthday today! The Doctor took me to this planet called Caufus, which is basically a massive desert, where we got trapped. This keeps happening! Some birthday…  
But afterwards, the doctor pulled this daffodil out of his pocket, by the time we were in the TARDIS. It was all… crumpled, and fairly dead, but even so, it was one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever done for me. The Doctor… he’s all… scary on the outside, but I have my suspicions that he keeps a teddy somewhere within those coat pockets. Those… massive coat pockets. I wonder what else he keeps in there…  
Oh, and Danny. Gosh. This keeps happening. Danny the afterthought. I feel so guilty… but…  
He took me out. We went out for dinner, and then watched a movie in his house and then…  
But I feel so guilty. For so much of the evening… I was thinking about the Doctor. I feel so bad but then again… the Doctor has taken me to see other worlds. He’s changed my life in ways that no other person ever could… I’m not sure. I keep trying to convince myself that it’s normal, and that I’m coping but… this needs to stop. I’m not sure. I keep telling myself ‘just one more adventure…’, well.

Just one more adventure then.


	3. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's thoughts

I knew so much about him. Jack had talked about him, and then of course there were the files. He’s the reason our job exists. I remember that time I met him… well… almost. I almost met him… speaking to him, on that webcam chat… knowing that we were doing our bit in saving the world… and he recognised me. He knew who my relative Gwyneth was… I felt so special when he said this. He remembered. And he made the connection. That meant that he was paying attention to me. Thinking about me. A man of his status… thinking about… me. I can’t believe it. Despite the difficult circumstances… it was one of the best moments in my life ever.


	4. Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna's phone message

Hi Grandad… wait. If this is Mum, I wanted to speak to Grandad. GRANDAD. You’ve got ten seconds to get Grandad, or I’ll know. 10, 9, erm... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Okay. I now expect to be talking to Grandad. Hi Grandad! It’s Donna. Today, I went with the Doctor to this planet called Midnight. I had THE MOST amazing spa day. And there was this anti-gravity restaurant… but… it’s all gone now. I think. The Doctor made sure that they were going to shut it down, because… there was this creature, that apparently made the Doctor go all… spacey and weird. He’s gone all sulky. I don’t know everything that happened… but still. Hang on, Gramps, wait a second. Yeah. Yeah, Doctor, I’m recording an answerphone message for my Grandad. Yeah, sounds like a good idea! Listen to THIS, Gramps. I am going to OUTER SPACE CHINATOWN! Well, the Doctor said it’s similar to Chinatown. It's called Shan Shen. And it’s in SPACE! I’ll call you later. Love you.


	5. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's text

Doctor. You said text if I needed anything urgent. I need something now.  
April… dead, then Shadow Kin. She’s… a Shadow Kin. Ram’s dad is dead. Tanya’s mum is dead. Her brothers nearly died.  
Quill’s pregnant.

Oh, and my race and the Shadow Kin race are gone forever. And it was my fault alone.

Please Doctor. You’re the only one who can help.


	6. Sarah Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Jane's message

Hello Luke xxx  
You weren’t picking up your phone, and I’m sorry I missed your call. I’m on a school trip with Sky’s class - I volunteered to be an assistant parent to go to Aberdeen.  
It’s funny, Aberdeen is where the Doctor left me last time. The place where I started all that waiting. It’s almost as bad as I remember it. And it hasn’t stopped raining, and it’s June. I never thought I’d say this, but I actually miss English weather.  
Still. Maybe there’s an alien. I’ll keep my eye out.  
Oh, and Maria’s coming to visit in the summer. I don’t know if she told you. And I’m sure that you talk to them a lot, but Rani and Clyde send their love.  
Don’t forget to keep up with your laundry!  
Sending a big hug X  
Love Mum xxx


	7. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a conversation with her Mum.

Mum, there’s this amazing man. No. Not like that. More like… my Grandad, than my boyfriend. I never really had a Grandad, as Moira, my foster mum, her father died when she was ten. I wonder if that’s what having a grandfather is like. Do they take you to amazing places? Show you amazing things? Open your mind and change your world view entirely? That’s what the Doctor did for me. Even if he flies away for good in that little blue box of his… I’ll have my degree, But I can’t go back now. Serving chips, day in, day out. Not with the things I’ve seen. Wow, Mum. I didn’t know that it was possible for someone, a MAN at that, to change your life that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it :)


End file.
